Ethan Blake
Ethan Blake is Addison and Your Character's agent. He is also an agent of some unnamed characters. Ethan's Backstory In The Premiere, it was revealed that Ethan grew up poor and had to work hard to become such a high-ranking agent. In his second date, Pier 1 True Love, he reveals that during his earlier years of Hollywood University, he tried to only make contracts with big stars, including Zoe Rodriguez, who turned him down. In his third date, The Heart of L.A., he tells you that he helped the restaurant and dessert place you stopped by rise in popularity by doing free "advertising" for them. Because he helped them, both places allow him to skip the long lines and give him the best food and service they have to offer. Also in this date, Ethan reveals that part of why he wanted to become an agent was when he was a child, he had always wanted to watch a baseball game in a stadium. When he wasn't able to get in after waiting in a long line because the tickets were too expensive, he decided he wanted to be an agent to skip the long lines and expenses. Personality and Characteristics Ethan is clever, quick-witted, and charming. He tends to flirt with many of the girls that he meets. However, Ethan demonstrates on dates with him that he can also be a romantic. He prides himself on knowing everything about everything that's going on in Hollywood. He is a great supporter of his clients, as shown in numerous occasions towards the character and Addison. He also helps failing businesses on occasion, as he reveals to Your Character in their third date with him that he prevented the dessert place she stopped by from going bankrupt. He is a hard worker and understands the value of treating someone like they deserve. Appearance Ethan has dark skin and close-cropped black hair. He has a navy blue pinstriped Armani suit, and his face is exclusive to him. Character Relationships Addison Sinclair He is Addison's agent, but is also a very close friend of hers. They interact a lot, as they are the two main characters besides your character. Your Character He is your agent and close friend. You have the option to date him when Amour is unlocked. His second date is Pier 1 True Love. His third date is The Heart of L.A.. There are then three 'Snapshot Dates': Making Time , A House, A Home and Tailor Made. Ethan's fourth 'real' date is Family Connections. Violet In the fourth date in Amour, it is revealed Ethan has a younger half sister, Violet. They didn't grow up together, but ever since Violet's move to L.A., they've grown closer. Photos Casual Ethan.png|"Casual Ethan," one of Ethan's Makeover outfits Suave Ethan.png|"Suave Ethan," one of Ethan's Makeover outfits Red_Carpet_Ethan.jpg|"Red Carpet Ethan", one of Ethan's Makeover outfits Sneakpeakhwulisayellowhair.png|Lisa, Ethan and Addison in the sneak peak picture of Hollywood U ethanromantic.jpg|Close-up of Ethan's face on a promo image ZombieEthan.png|Ethan as a zombie (In the quest Fear 101) RCD_-_Ethan_Blake_01.jpg|Ethan's appearance in 'Choices' Fun Facts and Trivia *Zoe Rodriguez fondly refers to Ethan as 'Cufflinks'. *Ethan was originally designed with thicker hair and blue eyes. *It was stated that he used to be a Class Clown. *It's revealed that Ethan is part of the secret society The Silver Circle. *In the quest 'Behind the Beard', it as revealed that when Ethan was six years old, his Christmas wish was to get an Armani suit. *As a child, Ethan and his sister owned a VHS of 'Independence Day' that they watched many times, which allowed him to win the pub quiz in 'Pub Quiz'. *Ethan appears in another game designed by Pixelberry called ‘Choices’ in a story named ‘Red Carpet Diaries’ Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Recruitable Characters Category:The Silver Circle Category:Datable Characters Category:Male Category:Students